


Angst Vampire

by Stariceling



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xellos enjoys a fringe benefit of hanging around Lina's group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slr2moons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/gifts).



> For my friend slr2moons. Here's to getting out of toxic situations.

First frustration, then futility, and finally purely jaded pain came bubbling up to the surface. Xellos didn’t see or hear the emotions boiling over, but he felt them. These practically had their own taste: dark, bitter, and rich.

Zelgadis was so convenient. No matter how many times he pressed down that spring of pain and anger, it always trickled back up to the surface again. Xellos never got tired of soaking up emotions that ran that deep.

With that pain came an interesting side of irritation and suspicion, coloring Zelgadis’s voice. “What are you smiling about?”

“That is a secret.”


End file.
